


Vanessa Harrington

by merryghoul



Series: Enough About Eve [2]
Category: Gossip Girl, Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Dream Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair dreams she is Margo Channing from All About Eve again.  Vanessa is still Eve Harrington.  However, their relationship is not platonic this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanessa Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> First off: this is a fusion with _All About Eve_ (the 1950 movie). The fandom tag that was formerly here was removed on 2/2/14.
> 
> Vanessa's speech is based on dialog found in _All About Eve._ Her fake back story, however, is based on the life of Jessica Szohr. Since "Jessica" was a popular name in the 1980s and was hardly heard of in the 1950s, "Josephine" was used in place of "Jessica."
> 
> The inspiration for this story comes from an interpretation of _All About Eve_ as a story about predatory gays and lesbians (Eve Harrington and Addison DeWitt) preying on straight couples. 
> 
> Porn Battle prompts: chair, award.

Blair's nightmare starts off like that nightmare she once had of Vanessa, Chuck and herself in _All About Eve,_ the one where Vanessa, as Eve Harrington, wins an award Blair thought would be hers.

The setting is still _All About Eve_ , but Blair's nightmare deviates far from its source material.

In black and white Blair sees a girl in the rain wearing a man's trenchcoat as she leaves the back entrance theater.  The girl is Vanessa, once again as Eve; she is shivering.

"I assume you've been waiting out here for a long time."  

Vanessa nods.  "To see you, Miss Waldorf."

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?  You look like you really need it."

"No.  I haven't been able to find a place to stay."

"Oh, you poor thing!  You can come home with me."

Blair opens an umbrella and the two of them walk into a limousine.

"Where are you from?"

"I guess it started back in Wisconsin.  There was my mom, my dad, and me.  Well, not really.  I am the oldest of five siblings, four girls and one boy.  I did a lot of things when I was a kid--I played sports, was a cheerleader, modeled on the side.  But somehow acting became a part of my life after I took a class in it.  I'm talking way too fast, aren't I?"

"No."  

"I moved to LA and became an art teacher.  I had a few small theater roles before I found an agent and she helped me find steady work.  One day I went to a pool party.  The producer of a play called _Gossip Girl_ was there and he was looking for someone to play a character named 'Josephine Szohr.'  But before the play could make it out of previews, it was canceled by the producers.  I was living with the producer of the play at the time and he kicked me out because he claimed he couldn't 'afford me.'  I couldn't buy a ticket to see _Aged in Wood,_ so I decided to wait outside to see you, Miss Waldorf...and here I am..."

The limousine stops at Blair's apartment complex.  Blair leads Vanessa up to her apartment and into the elevator.  As the elevator moves upward Vanessa kisses Blair.  Blair doesn't panic or freak out.  She responds by sticking her tongue in Vanessa's mouth for a few seconds.  Vanessa reciprocates.  Blair stops.

"I know this.  You're lying about your life so I can feel pity on you.  And you're trying to seduce me so you can be the next me."

Vanessa shrugs.  "True.  But can't I be your assistant first?"

Blair says nothing as the door opens.  She takes Vanessa's hands and they both run into Blair's bedroom.

Blair sits on a chair and takes off her panties.  She hikes her dress up as Vanessa takes off her skirt and panties.  

Vanessa sits facing Blair on the chair.  The two of them rub their cunts together.  All Blair sees in her dream from this moment on is Vanessa's body on top of hers.  She cannot feel Vanessa's wet skin or sniff her wet hair although she wants to. Grabbing Vanessa's breasts feels like she's grasping for air.

Blair lets out one loud moan as her body shakes.  She wakes up in Chuck's bed at the Empire Hotel, her cunt sopping wet.  Chuck is above her, drinking espresso in one hand and holding the _New York Times_ in the other.

Blair looks up at Chuck.  "Am I dreaming?"

"Not anymore.  The question is, did you have another bad dream?  And did it actually involve _Charade_ this time?"

"No.  It was still _All About Eve._ "

"Ahh, the Margo Channing nightmare again.  Did you win the award or did you lose it again to Eve?"

Blair pauses.  She smiles.  "I won it this time!"

Blair knows the explanation won't explain the probable wet spot in Chuck's bed.  It's better than admitting she was turned on by Vanessa Abrams in a dream.  She doesn't want to give Chuck any bad ideas.


End file.
